iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Delrus
Delrus (Several Starter tags, Im Being the Newest.) Delrus is the First World of Warcraft IAM in the fad. He is Originally based on His (Or seeing as its in my own tense, My) Actual Character in The Game itself. He's mostly a Depressed Person who happens to get Drunk when Applicable. Delrus was originally Made back in October '08, But through Lots of Account Deletions and Recreations, his newest is Considered in '09. Dont be Fooled by it. (IC) History Back when he was first joining the fad, his past consisted of A Terrible Childhood, which otherwise lead him to Revenge on all who reviled him. this lead to his Tyrannical Dictatorship side. However upon being Finally killed around December, he came back as someone fighting for Good. Ofcourse, this was merely temporary. His past seemed to be more and more clear to him. it Returned in the form of His very Self in his own Birth-world... Many Helped in the Adventure to stop his Darkened self from Doing his evil deeds, and his Assistant, who was Also the Head Preist of the Castle back in the day, The Enforcer, To Bring forth the End of all Worlds but one. They eventually stopped Him, and, Delrus finally found Solace in his Victory. but it was Short lived. He was Killed a few weeks later and was Reborn as his Undead self. It seemed his Darkened Soul lived on, and in turn, caused many a death among the others of the Fad. Of course, he was eventually Beaten and he Decided to leave. He Returns now, as the Present day One you see Before you. A Depressed rogue who really Seems to Defend those he trusts. And in turn, Tries to forgive all that has Happened. And the Story Continues.. (OC) History Back in October '08, A fat 15 year old Nerd who plays World of warcraft Noticed a Fad on youtube that seemed a little Bigger than most. He thought "Hey, maybe if i join it, Ill finally Find a Friend i can Trust! School Went Terribly so lets see if the INTERNET will find me Happiness." He created his Account and off he went on his merry way, The IC History explained most of it. but after that its pretty much what you see Yours truly doing at the Stream. And MSN. ~~Equipment '--Twin Crescents' These Twin Wave edge blades are Customary to any Self-respecting Rogue who wants to do their Job Quick and painlessly. The Blades are curved and can be detatched to become a Boomerang-type blade. The Blades themselves have one tiny Flaw...They lack Reinforcement. Just one extremely powerful strike and theyll Shatter into a million Shiny metal peices. '--Lifestone' Ahh, the Lifestone. a Wonderful artifact and Symbol of Hope in even the Darkest of Times. This little Rock is no Ordinary rock. It charges up with Energy around it over time. This energy can be used in a Pulse to Heal everyone around them, or One Beam of light to Heal Yourself or anyone else. Takes Several hours, even days, for the Charge to really Take a Powerful effect.